The present invention relates generally to optical imaging apparatus, and more particularly to a technique and apparatus for implementing a dynamically matched optical filter in a multiple telescope imaging system.
The broad concept of combining multiple telescopes so that they perform as a single larger aperture device is presently known. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,586 entitled "Optically Phased Laser Transmitter", issued to Janet S. Fender et al on Jan. 27, 1987 and incorporated herein by reference, there is disclosed an apparatus and technique for phasing the outputs of a multiplier telescope array used as a laser transmitter.
One of the limitations of presently known multiple telescope systems is that they have a narrow field of view rendering them unsuitable for use in imaging systems, where a wide field of view is needed. The present invention is directed towards satisfying this need and providing additional desirable features in a multiple telescope imaging system.